


Today’s Agenda: Kissing 1 Boy 100 Times

by JeonNana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Compilation, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonNana/pseuds/JeonNana
Summary: #1 • Lee Hangyul x Song Hyeongjun - Kiss when you’re sad#2 • Kim Yohan x Cha Junho - Kiss when you’re in love





	1. Proximity;

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Hangyul x Song Hyeongjun
> 
> Prompt: Hyeongjun is rich with emotion.

For Hangyul, it’s a blessing that Song Hyeongjun is rich with emotion, not just the honey-dripping, sugary-sweet feeling, but also the kind that makes you backed down a little by how gloomy it is. Hyeongjun is still so young, sometimes it reflects on how he react upon a thing, whether it's good news or bad news, he still quite a hasty person, too quick to judge, too innocent to notice. But Hyeongjun is not stupid.

When he’s mad, he usually let the world take his notice before he disappeared although never for too long. And the other time the bomb exploded without everyone noticing, Hyeongjun didn’t throw a tantrum in front of everyone like what Dohyon did sometimes, but his eyes would darken, his puffed cheek filled with anger and his lips shaky.

Hangyul knew too well when all of those happened, after dinner where everyone is too tired to do basic empathy. Hyeongjun excuses himself first from the dining table, walking down the hallway to get into his own room, Hangyul catch his wrist before the door slammed shut.

It’s fast opening to the younger’s first tears rolled down his cheek as he straddles Hangyul’s lap inside his isolated chamber, atop his cold mattresses. Hyeongjun doesn’t speak, words never have meaning when he’s overwhelmed with emotion, but he sobs into Hangyul’s shoulder with his fist clinging to his shirt, as if saying that Hangyul wouldn’t be let out until everything has settled; though Hangyul never thought of leaving him. At least not in this kind of state.

Hangyul manage to push Hyeongjun from his hideout on Hangyul’s shoulder, the younger watching him, slightly aghast by how Hangyul’s face have softened. Hangyul trace a thumb on Hyeongjun’s lips, he kisses the tears away before smiling down at him.

“You’re done?” Hangyul doesn’t need to ask what’s wrong, Hyeongjun would say when the time is right, the younger nods, a broken whine still escapes his lips. Hangyul doesn’t think kissing Hyeongjun in between his tears would be a good idea, but he already did that, and Hyeongjun stilled his ground.

World seems to shift for a little bit to accommodate both souls, finally Hyeongjun found himself tucked warmly inside Hangyul’s hug, legs tangling, breathing each other’s presence, Hangyul giving countless butterfly kisses over his face. 

Hyeongjun still doesn’t talk that night, so Hangyul makes sure he leave one last single kiss, to send him goodnight.

—


	2. Zero and One;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yohan x Cha Junho
> 
> Prompt: Yohan might be absolute

Kim Yohan have an existence count as absolute, whenever he stepped in, whether it into their class, canteen, even taekwondo ring, his existence would be an absolute—means everyone would notice him right away, sometimes with deafening, loud cheer and shout out of his name from the corner of the place, and other time Junho would lose sight of him because there are just too many people wanted to be noticed by Yohan. Junho think it doesn’t matter; where Yohan is an absolute, Junho is a zero.

Sometimes he’s one, but most of the time he’s zero.

But the truth is, he never think too far about the whole crazy fans thing that surround Yohan because as much as Yohan’s popularity is bane of his existence, Junho believe there are small, solitary part in heart that contains Junho, only Junho. Because in the end of the day, Yohan would met him under the cherry blossom tree, grinning coyly as he lock Junho under his long limbs and the tree trunk on Junho’s back.

Yohan’s eyes soften, he always have been—the gentlest to Junho and everyone else. Nevertheless, Yohan, the popular and well liked boy, now have his heart bare and plead for mercy under Junho’s touch. Junho rest his hand on Yohan’s shoulder, doesn’t care if anybody peeping; everyone knew this, their supposed secret, that Yohan—someone with absolute existence, is Junho’s—someone with zero existence.

It has always been like that.

“You watch?” Yohan smiles as he tried to get a kiss from Junho, Junho evade with slight movement, Yohan pursed his lips in annoyance of his unsuccessful attempt.

“Mm’mh,” Junho hum a reply, his hold tighten, finally pulling the older into himself. “You’ll crush national like a piece of cake,” he reaffirm, his one hand tracing Yohan’s cheek, clear eyes, defined jaw, red lips—he's so, so handsome sometimes it’s maddening.

“Can I get a reward?” Yohan is nonchalant.

Junho take a sharp breath before looking at Yohan’s eyes carefully, it was the usual request, but even after quite some time, Junho still can’t get familiar with Yohan’s impulsiveness. Yohan is so attractive, and Junho tried his best to not got swept away.

Junho kisses him sweetly, not too deep, just enough to steal his breath. This way, Yohan are powerless, he leaned forward into Junho’s body, to feel his thumping heart. Junho pulls back after a while, though he still keep Yohan’s face close enough to admire him up close.

Yohan might be absolute, but with Junho, he’s invincible.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @QuantumBeliever


End file.
